Unbelieveable
by mutiara1307
Summary: ChangKyu Story. One Night Stand di awal pertemuan Changmin dan Kyuhyun. Apa mungkin berubah menjadi cinta jika mereka bahkan tak saling mengenal sebelumnya?


Cast : Shim ChangMin dan Cho KyuHyun

Genre : Romance

Rating : M

Warning : TYPO(S),ngebosenin, YAOI, OOC, NOT CHILDREN!

.

.

.

Chapter 1

ChangKyu

.

.

Suasana _Saturday Night_ di jantung kota Seoul tampak hingar bingar. Berbagai jenis tempat terutama pusat hiburan malam sesak dipenuhi pengunjung. Tentunya pengunjung dengan usia rata-rata minimal delapan belas tahun ke atas. Malam makin larut dan penikmat malam tentu tak ingin menyia-yiakan _weekend_. Benar-benar malam yang panjang.

Kyuhyun mengusap-ngusap lengannya untuk mengurangi hawa dingin Seoul yang makin merambat naik menuju tengah malam. Kyuhyun merutuki dirinya yang lupa membawa jaket. Apalagi pakaiannya sekarang bisa dikatakan tak akan cukup menghangatkan dirinya. Sekarang dia hanya memakai kaos lengan panjang warna merah marun dengan kerah lebar. Potongan kerahnya cuma menyentuh batas pundak dan lengannya dan tentu saja hal ini membuat bahunya yang putih serta mulus terekspos. Sedangkan kaki jenjangnya dibalut _skinny jeans_ hitam kelam yang tampak sempurna melekat erat sehingga menyempurnakan keelokan seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Dan jangan lupakan kata _sexy_ pada tubuhnya.

Kyuhyun merasa dia seperti orang bodoh, karena sejak 30 menit lalu dia hanya diam sambil kepalanya melongok ke segala arah. Berdiri sendirian di dekat pintu masuk Club malam membuatnya merinding. Rasanya dia ingin segera menghujat habis-habisan sahabatnya yang bernama lengkap Lee Hyuk Jae! Demi Tuhan Kyuhyun baru sekali ini mencoba pergi ke Club malam! Dan sahabatnya itu tega sekali menelantarkannya di sini.

Kyuhyun menggembungkan pipinya, mencoba melampiaskan rasa kesalnya yang justru tampak imut. Tanpa menyadari tingkahnya itu membuat para seme yang berlalu lalang menatap lapar padanya.

"Kyu-chan!"

Kyhuyun segera mencari arah suara. Dia sangat hafal suara siapa yang memanggilnya. Kyuhyun segera memasang tampang galak di hadapan sahabatnya yang telah berdiri di hadapannya. Aish! Sudah berani-berani menelantarkannya, dan panggilan macam apa tadi? Kyu-chan?! Kyuhun merasa dirinya bertransformasi menjadi uke imut saja!

"Woaa…. Kau sungguh seksi dan manis sekali, Kyu!"seru Eunhyuk begitu meneliti penampilan Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya memutar bola matanya menanggapi pujian Eunhyuk.

"Heh! Dari mana saja kau? Setengah jam aku menunggumu di sini!"kata Kyuhyun kesal. Eunhyuk hanya terkekeh mendengar umpatan Kyuhyun.

"Hei! Santai saja! Jangan cepat marah! Itu akan menambah kerutan di wajahmu!"jawab Eunhyuk melenceng jauh dari harapan Kyuhyun.

"Aish! Susah bicara padamu!"

Kyuhyun memajukan bibirnya kesal. Sahabatnya ini memang jarang sekali bisa serius menanggapi perkataannya. Kyuhyun hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah.

"Sudah… Jangan cemberut terus! Aku minta maaf, ne…? Ayo masuk! Aku tidak ingin _bad mood_mu menghancurkan rencana kita malam ini,"

Eunhyuk pun segera menarik tangan Kyuhyun untuk masuk ke dalam Club malam bersiap memulai kesenangan mereka.

.

.

ChangKyu

.

.

Sungguh sebenarnya Kyuhyun tak terlalu menyukai suasana hingar bingar di dalam club seperti ini. Tapi, demi rasa penasarannya dengan dunia malam dia mencoba mengabaikannya. Dan coba lihat saja di _dance floor_. Eunhyuk tengah meliukkan tubuhnya mengikuti alunan musik yang menghentak-hentak. Sekali lagi lupa kalau dia ke sini bersama sahabatnya. Apalagi sekarang Eunhyuk tampak terbuai karena ternyata namja yang ditaksirnya di sekolah juga ada di sini, ikut menari bersamanya. Otak jenius Kyuhyun mulai menganalisis. Jangan-jangan ini adalah kencan terselubung mereka! Kyuhyun jadi semakin jengah memikirkannya.

"Hei,manis! Pandanganmu itu bisa membunuh orang kau tau?"seru seseorang tiba-tiba.

Kyuhyun merasakan seseorang duduk di sebelahnya. Kyuhyun segera menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Kyuhyun mendapati seorang _namja_ yang mungkin seusia dengannya tengah memperhatikannya. Tatapan matanya sangat tajam. Kyuhyun merasa terintimidasi dengan tatapan itu. Seolah namja itu nantinya mampu membaca pikirannya. Tapi, lepas dari itu….namja di sampingnya ini…Kyuhyun akui sangat tampan.

Kyuhyun tersentak dengan pikirannya sendiri. Barusan dia memuji orang lain? _Hell no_!

"Hei, kau kenapa?"tanya namja itu melihat tingkah Kyuhyun.

"Bukan urusanmu!"jawab Kyuhyun terdengar ketus.

"Ow,ow…..sensitif sekali,"

Kyuhyun menoleh kembali ke arah namja di sampingnya dan melempar _deathglare_. _Mood_nya jadi semakin buruk.

"Aku tak tau apa masalahmu. Tapi, aku yakin tujuanmu ke sini pasti bersenang-senang bukan? Jadi kenapa tidak mencoba menikmati saja…"

"Aku tidak tanya pendapatmu!"balas Kyuhyun makin ketus dan masih memasang _deathglare_nya. Sedangkan namja tampan itu hanya tersenyum dengan perkataan Kyuhyun. Senyum yang tampak seperti seringaian.

"Haaah…..Baiklah,terserah kau saja! Oh,ya perkenalkan namaku Shim Changmin. Panggil saja Changmin, "kata namja tampan tersebut sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Kyuhyun menatap tangan namja di sampingnya, yang bernama Changmin, sedikit ragu memperkenalkan dirinya atau tidak.

"Kau tidak akan mendapatkan kerugian dengan memperkenalkan dirimu, tenang saja…"lanjut Changmin dengan memamerkan _killer smile_nya.

Sejenak Kyuhyun terpesona dengan senyuman Changmin. Dia pun segera menyambut uluran tangan Changmin untuk mengalihkan kegugupannya.

"Cho Kyuhyun, panggil sa-"

"Kyunnie!"potong Changmin seenaknya sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tampak terkejut. Apalagi wajahnya sekarang sangat dekat dengan wajah tampan Changmin. Mungkin hanya berjarak 5 centi saja. Kyuhyun dapat merasakan deru nafas Changmin di wajahnya. Mendadak wajahnya terasa sangat panas. Kyuhyun memastikan kedua belah pipinya pasti memerah sempurna.

"Dari dekat begini, ternyata wajahmu semakin mempesona Kyunnie,"bisik Changmin dengan _deep husky voice_nya. Di telinga Kyuhyun suara Changmin terdengar sangat _sexy_.

Changmin pun menjauhkan wajahnya meninggalkan wajah penuh keterpesonaan Kyuhyun padanya. Sekali lagi, Changmin menampakkan senyumannya yang seperti seringaian.

Kyuhyun segera tersadar dari kediamannya dan melepaskan genggaman tangan Changmin. Dia berusaha mengalihkan wajahnya ke lain arah untuk menyembunyikan kegugupannya. Changmin hanya terkekeh dengan tingkah Kyuhyun yang tampak manis di matanya.

"Aku, aku ke toilet dulu!"kata Kyuhyun tiba-tiba dan segera beranjak dari duduknya. Bahkan tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Changmin.

Changmin semakin melebarkan senyuman-seringaiannya.

"Bagus! Kau mempermudahku, Kyunnie…"

.

.

ChangKyu

.

.

Kyuhyun mendapati Changmin masih duduk di tempatnya tadi ketika dia kembali dari toilet. Dapat dilihatnya Changmin serius sekali dengan _i-phone _nya. Changmin baru menghentikan kegiatannya ketika Kyuhyun telah kembali duduk di sampingnya.

"Aku tak percaya dia masih asyik menari!"seru Kyuhyun kesal ketika melihat Eunhyuk belum beranjak dari _dance floor_. Changmin pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pandang Kyuhyun.

"Siapa?"tanya Changmin penasaran.

"Sahabatku, dia yang mengajakku ke sini. Tapi dia juga yang melupakanku di sini,"jawab Kyuhyun kesal. Tampaknya dia mulai menikmati obrolannya dengan Changmin.

"Tenang saja…. Sekarang kan ada aku,"sahut Changmin. Changmin kembali menatap Kyuhyun _intens_, yang semakin membuat Kyuhyun salah tingkah.

"Ya! Jangan menatapku seperti itu!"seru Kyuhyun kesal. Dia tidak tahan dengan tatapan Changmin.

Changmin menghela nafas," Salahkan dirimu yang sangat manis dan _cute_. Aku jadi betah memandangmu,"kata Changmin blak-blakkan. Terkesan merayu dan menggombal tentu saja.

Kyuhyun menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang kembali memerah. Kedua tangannya meremas ujung bajunya gelisah. Astaga! Kyuhyun bingung harus bersikap bagaimana.

Kyuhyun tidak menyadari tindakannya yang tampak imut itu mengubah sorot mata Changmin padanya. Sorot mata penuh nafsu.

Changmin segera mengendalikan dirinya dan berusaha tampak _cool _kembali.

Beberapa saat mereka diam. Hingga saat Kyuhyun mengambil minumannya yang masih penuh. Mata Changmin mengawasi pergerakan tangan Kyuhyun. Memastikan Kyuhyun meminum isinya. Changmin tersenyum puas ketika melihat Kyuhyun meneguk lebih dari setengah dari isi gelasnya.

'_Tinggal tunggu reaksinya' _batin Changmin puas.

Changmin pun mengambil _i-phone_nya, berpura-pura sibuk dengan _gadget_nya itu. Sedangkan Kyuhyun yang melihat _dance floor_, merasakan matanya serasa tidak fokus. Kepalanya tiba-tiba serasa pusing, bukan pusing karena sakit kepala, tapi serasa menahan suatu gejolak. Gejolak apa? Sekarang jantungnya berdetak semakin cepat. Aliran darah di pembuluh darahnya mengalir cepat membuat tubuhnya panas, semakin panas.

Tangan Kyuhyun mencengkeram erat lututnya berusaha mengendalikan tubuhnya yang semakin panas. Kyuhyun dapat merasakan hawa panas tubuhnya menyebabkan peluh berlomba-lomba mengalir dari pelipisnya hingga turun ke lehernya. Keadaan tubuhnya yang seperti ini menyebabkan nafsunya naik drastis. Nafsu yang butuh pelepasan serta pelampiasan. Puncaknya adalah area sensitive di bawah tubuhnya seperti meronta untuk dibebaskan serta dipuaskan. Kyuhyun mencoba memejamkan matanya, berusaha mengurangi nafsunya. Meskipun itu tidak akan berpengaruh sama sekali. Ada apa sebenarnya dengan tubuhnya?

"Kyunnie, _gwenchana_?" tanya Changmin sambil sebelah tangannya menyentuh bahu Kyuhyun.

"Emmhh…"desah Kyuhyun tanpa terduga. Sentuhan Changmin ditubuhnya membuat hasratnya makin menjadi.

"Kyunnie?"tanya Changmin sekali lagi. Changmin segera meraih kedua bahu Kyuhyun dan menghadapkan namja manis itu padanya untuk memastikan keadaan Kyuhyun.

Ketika Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya, Changmin hanya bisa diam terpesona dengan pemandangan di hadapannya. Kedua mata _caramel _Kyuhyun memandangnya sayu, Changmin dapat melihat kedua bola mata itu tertutup kabut nafsu. Mata _caramel _itu seolah 'memohon' kepuasan padanya. Wajah Kyuhyun memerah sempurna apalagi kedua belah pipi _chubby_nya. Kesan manis terbentuk sempurna sekarang. Kemudian lihatlah bibir _sexy_ Kyuhyun yang tadi berwarna _pink_ cerah telah berganti warna semerah darah, karena Kyuhyun terus menggigiti bibirnya, terutama bagian bawah. Belum peluh yang merambat turun dari dahinya,bergerak pelan menyusuri pipinya kemudian turun menuju lehernya yang jenjang serta putih mulus.

Demi Tuhan! Changmin ingin memakan namja manis yang telah _horny_ didepannya ini! Tapi, Changmin berusaha bersikap biasa. Mengulur waktu sedikit tentu saja akan semakin membangkitkan gairah namja manis dan _cute _di sampingnya ini.

"Kau kenapa, Kyunnie? Apa yang bisa kubantu?"tanya Changmin pura-pura _innocent_.

"Changhhh…minnhh…."panggil Kyuhyun yang terdengar mendesah. Nafasnya agak tersengal.

"Ne,"sahut Changmin sambil tangan kanannya mengusap pelan pipi Kyuhyun yang telah memunculkan bulir-bulir keringat.

"Eummhhh…."desah Kyuhyun nikmat dengan perlakuan Changmin. Kyuhun ingin meminta lebih, tapi akal sehatnya yang masih tersisa menolak keinginannya. Kyuhyun pun hanya bisa memejamkan matanya menikmati usapan tangan Changmin di pipinya.

Tangan Changmin bergerak turun mengikuti garis rahang Kyuhyun. Kemudian membelai leher Kyuhyun yang terasa sangat lembut dan berhenti di bahunya. Changmin kembali membelai bahu Kyuhyun yang terekspose karena kerah bajunya yang sangat lebar. Changmin sengaja menggerakkan tangannya dengan gerakan menggoda.

Kyuhyun menggeliat resah. Sentuhan tangan kasar Changmin di kulitnya membuat nafsunya naik dan semakin membuncah.

"Changhhh…minnhh….akk-kuhh…."Kyuhyun mencoba mengeluarkan kata-kata, tapi serasa sulit, karena hanya desahan yang keluar.

Changmin mendekatkan wajahnya,memandang tepat di kedua mata _caramel _ Kyuhyun, "Apa?"bisik Changmin seduktif, semakin menggoda Kyuhyun.

"Kau butuh bantuan apa, Kyunnie?"bisik Changmin sekali lagi sambil mendekatkan bibirnya ke pipi Kyuhyun.

"Ahhh,…."hembusan nafas hangat Changmin di sebelah wajahnya yang juga menerpa telinganya, membuat Kyuhyun makin merinding. Kyuhyun memastikan gundukan di antara pahanya semakin menegang.

"Aakku tidhhak tahh-han lagihh,emmhhh…"Kyuhyun mendesah hebat setelah berhasil menyampaikan satu kalimat.

Changmin tak dapat menahan dirinya lagi. Saat ini, tangan Changmin telah bergerak melingkari pinggang ramping Kyuhyun. Changmin semakin merapatkan tubuh mereka. Tangan kanannya menarik potongan kerah Kyuhyun hingga melewati bahunya hingga merosot sampai setengah lengannya. Changmin menyeringai melihat bahu dan lengan Kyuhyun yang terekspose indah. Changmin segera menciumi leher dan bahu Kyuhyun. Menyesap aroma Kyuhyun yang sangat memabukkan.

Kyuhyun tak mengerti dengan apa yang dilakukan Changmin. Tapi, perlakuan Changmin sungguh membuatnya ketagihan. Kyuhyun menginginkan lebih. Dengan membuang akal sehatnya, Kyuhyun pun menikmati ciuman Changmin di bahunya.

"Ahh..emhh…engghh!"desahan Kyuhyun makin hebat ketika Changmin terus mengecupi lehernya. Kyuhyun meremas bahu Changmin untuk melampiaskan rasa nikmatnya.

"Akhh!"Kyuhyun agak memekik ketika Changmin menyesap kuat kulit di perpotongan leher dan bahunya. Meninggalkan maha karya pertamanya di tubuh seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Tampak kulit yang baru disesapnya berubah warna merah agak keunguan.

Nafas Kyuhyun makin tersengal ketika Changmin memperluas daerah ciumannya ke telinganya. Changmin sengaja memberikan ciuman mengambang di telinga Kyuhyun, bermaksud menggoda namja manis di pelukannya. Sesekali meniup-niup telinga Kyuhyun kemudian mengulum lembut daun telinga Kyuhyun.

"Eummhh,…emmhh,…ahh…"

"Rasamu sungguh manis, Kyunnie,"bisik Changmin kemudian mengecup bibir Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun segera menahan bibir Changmin. Tangannya bergerak mendekap erat leher Changmin. Menahan tengkuk namja tampan di depannya itu untuk kembali menyalurkan hasratnya.

Changmin yang merasa mendapat lampu hijau dari Kyuhyun tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. Dia segera melahap bibir merah Kyuhyun. Menyesapnya kuat seolah bibir Kyuhyun adalah candu yang sangat manis. Kyuhyun pun tak ingin kalah dengan aksi Changmin. Dia berusaha membalas setiap lumatan yang diberikan bibir Changmin. Namun akhirnya ciuman panas itu dimenangkan Changmin.

"Emmhhp!"desahan Kyuhyun kembali lolos ketika ciuman mereka makin tak terkendali. Changmin menyeringai mendengar desahan Kyuhyun yang sangat seksi.

"Eummhh,empph…ahh! Eummpphh…"

Setelah cukup puas bermain-main dengan bibir Kyuhyun, Changmin menjilati bibir Kyuhyun. Lidahnya berusaha masuk ke dalam mulut Kyuhyun. Dia ingin merasakan senikmat apa _French kiss_ dengan Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Kyuhyun tak banyak menolak, karena dia butuh dipuaskan saat ini juga. Kyuhun segera membuka mulutnya, mengijinkan lidah Changmin masuk dan bermain-main dengan lidahnya. Lidah Changmin mengajak lidah Kyuhyun untuk saling dorong, berusaha mendominasi. Sesekali bibir Changmin mengulum kuat bibir atas dan bawah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun meremas kuat rambut Changmin. Sungguh ciuman panas dengan Changmin membuatnya mabuk. Sedangkan tangan Changmin mulai nakal meraba-raba punggung serta pinggang Kyuhyun sekaligus melampiaskan rasa nikmatnya.

Ciuman panas tersebut berhenti ketika Changmin merasakan dadanya ditepuk berulang kali oleh Kyuhyun. Sepertinya namja manis yang diciumnya ini hampir kehabisan nafas karena ciuman penuh nafsu mereka. Changmin mengakhiri ciumannya tanpa melepaskan pelukannya pada Kyuhyun.

"Hhahh,hahh,hahh,…."Kyuhyun berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang putus-putus.

Changmin tersenyum puas melihat bibir Kyuhyun yang semakin memerah dan bengkak akibat berciuman dengannya. Semakin puas karena rencananya untuk menikmati namja manis di hadapannya akan terlaksana sebentar lagi.

Changmin kembali mengecup bibir Kyuhyun. Singkat. Kyuhyun hanya memejamkan matanya berharap Changmin memberikan lebih. Mengerti yang dibutuhkan Kyuhyun saat ini, Changmin pun segera mengangkat tubuh Kyuhyun dan menggendongnya ala _bridal style_. Kyuhyun hanya pasrah, bahkan tak melakukan penolakan. Changmin membawa tubuh Kyuhyun ke lantai paling atas club. Tempat yang memang disediakan bagi pasangan yang ingin menyatukan hasrat mereka.

TBC

Bukannya melanjutkan epep satunya malah buat lagi!#plak Salahkan otak saya yg mendadak yadong parah menjelang minggu2 deadline akhir tugas! Menggila karena tugas numpuk dan tidak juga kelar!#malah curcol

Hehehe…..dari dulu pengen bikin epep yang yadong, akhirnya kesampaian. Pasti pada bisa nebak selanjutnya ChangKyu ngapain….XD Apalagi Daddy Chwang lama2 makin mesum! Lihat aja pernyataan2 di konser2 Jepangnya kemarin! Kasian Mommy Kyu…yang sabar ne, Mom…

Oke, doakan tugas saya lancar dan cepat selesai,ya…. Jadi saya bisa segera melanjutkan epep yang satunya dan ini#ngarep bgt!

Dan….terima kasih yang berkenan mampir dan membaca karya super abal2 ini, pai pai….


End file.
